Broken Melodies
by Alexandra of Gia
Summary: Melody Narcissa Lestrange was NOT looking forward to her first year at Hogwarts. And when someone tries to humiliate her in front of the whole school things just get worse. Will she be able to overcome her demons and her mysterious nemesis? What if the Golden Trio fall into the mix as well? (one year after the second war) Rated K to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. I have at least ten other chapters that I will publish after this one, Please review and give me an idea of what you think is good or is bad or needs improvement. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Melody Narssica Lestrange was NOT looking forward to her first year at Hogwarts. In fact, she was dreading it with all her heart and soul and was seriously thinking of running away. Everything just didn't feel real, especially with the End of the war only a year ago. Her mother's death only a year ago. Her father's body found dead in Azkaban just a week ago.

No, nothing was going according to plan. At all.

Her wand wasn't even a new one; it was her mother's wand that felt uncomfortable and unpredictable in her hands. It was unyielding even to her own daughter.

Now everything was wrong, the war would leave deep gashes in the trustworthiness of any pureblood family, and Melody's anxious and nervous disposition wouldn't do her any good. The world crumbled around her when the war started and now it was finally demolished.

"Hey, Melonhead! It's time for breakfast!" Her cousin Veronica shouted from the bottom stairs. Melonhead was just another in a long line of "creative" names her cousins had come up for her. Melody ignored the name and slipped off her bed to go join them in the dining hall.

The Astric manor wasn't the nicest or the largest manor her cousins had, but it could uncomfortably fit seven kids and three adults. The newly formed Ministry of Magic was inspecting their other two manors for dark magic and progress was slow. Melody's Aunt and Uncle Astric had six children to deal with so they were on edge. Melody just learned to avoid them.

She put this knowledge to work as she slipped into the dining room unnoticed by anyone. This morning they were having fresh fruit so it must have been a special occasion. After the war, they were nearly broke because all of their money went to the dark lord. They were an old pureblood family so the Dark Lord's name was still not spoken aloud even though he had been dead for a while now.

 _I wonder how long it will take for someone to point out the fruit_? Melody asked herself, and as if on cue a small boy stopped eating and stood up from his chair.

"Hey... wait a minute!" Bogs, the youngest, had caught on to the fruit.

"We never get fresh fruit. What are you playing at?!" He pointed his spoon directly at his parents as if he was trying to torture a confession out of them.

"Sit down boy! We are going to Diagon Ally to get you and Melody new school supplies," the gruff man barked at his son.

But at the mention of Diagon Ally and _new_ school supplies, Melody nearly choked on her pear.

"School *cough* supplies *cough* already?" She hacked out.

"Oh, Melody I didn't see you there," Mrs. Astric noted before answering, "Yes, you need new robes and new school books. The ones Gavich has are outdated now."

At this Melody sunk a little, she had been secretly hoping for a new wand but beggars can't be choosers.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Don't forget your money," Mr. Astric glared at Melody as he added the last part. Even though the Lestrange fault had been nearly emptied during an attempt at theft, leaving nothing but Bellatrix's wand, Melody was still expected to scrape the last remaining gallons of her heritage into her pocket to pay for new robes and new books.

Melody sighed and left to go to her room.

After she climbed up the endless wooden staircase and flopped on to her bed she thought of her mother. It wasn't a very nice thought, just a fleeting seen from the war. Melody pushed it back and started to nervously chew on her fingernails. Then after they had been bitten down to stubs she unconsciously started twirling her curly untamed black hair.

"Hey, little Bella,"

Melody jumped as she turned around to see Veronica smiling slyly in the doorway.

"W-what?"

"She used to do that too, you know. Play with a little strand like that,"

"S-so,"

"So? Oh Little Bella, so... ignorant. You don't want to walk around school looking like the Death Eater that murdered their families."

"I didn't murder anybody!" Melody's voice shook as Veronica advanced slowly to the bed.

"Oh yeah, take a good look in the mirror Bella," Veronica shoved a picture of Bellatrix's Azkaban picture from The Daily Profit into her face, "Your the spitting image."

Melody had to admit she had her mother's hair and facial structure, but she had her father's eyes. They were soft, round, and grey like an oncoming storm.

"Get that out of my face," Melody pushed Veronica aside and walked to the door, "I am not my mother," she whispered to herself.

The gardens were a great place to hide if one needs to be alone. And at that moment Melody desperately needed to be alone. She snuck off to a private area underneath an old willow tree and lay down underneath it's swaying branches.

"I am not my mother," Melody repeated trying to reassure herself but the images kept coming back to haunt her.

"ARGH! I am NOT my mother!" But no matter how hard she tried, Melody couldn't ride herself of the confirmation that Veronica brought.

"Stupid Veronica, stupid school, stupid feelings,"

Melody sighed, she seemed to be doing a lot of that recently, and took out a book that she had hidden in her robe before leaving the bedroom.

" _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander," she proudly announced to no one in particular. This was her favorite book of all time seen by the warn cover. It was given to Melody by her father before he was taken to Azkaban.

She poured over the book even though she knew everything in it by heart. It comforted her in a way that nothing else could; it even enticed her first bits of accidental magic.

After a few hours, she finished and felt better. The looming threat of school still terrified her but it felt more manageable.

"I'm going to be ok. It's going to be ok," she whispered to herself before going inside to avoid everyone again.

The next morning Melody got up and woke Bogs with much struggling from both of them. She finally dragged him downstairs to politely refuse a lumpy blow of oatmeal that her queasy stomach couldn't take. Bogs finished his and went first up the Floo, then Aunt Astric, uncle Astric, and finally, Melody who was very thankful she didn't eat anything. They landed in Diagon Ally and the street was bustling with young witches and wizards. The school year was going to start in a few days so everyone was getting in their last minute shopping.

With all the chaos and her hood Melody was ignored as she made her way to Gringotts.

Her small steps echoed down the pristine hall as she looks up to the Goblin.

"Um, I wish to enter my fault." She squeaked.

The Goblin looked down at the little girl and did a double take.

"Madam Lestrange, your key,"

Melody took out her golden key and handed it to the Goblin.

"Very well Madam Lestrange, follow me."

The ride down to the darkest part of Gringotts was terrifying and for the second time, that day Melody was glad she didn't eat breakfast.

It was even worse then she expected. Barely anything remained a goblet, a ring, and ten gallons.

"This is all that's left of my family?"

"Yes, during the break in other thieves took the heritage of your family. We were outnumbered and could not find the missing pieces. We are truly sorry."

Melody closed her eyes and opened them again slowly. The empty vault remained. She scooped ten gallons into a pouch and left the rest to rot.

"Ok. I'm done here," she said bitterly.

The ride back wasn't as bad but Melody still felt weird after seeing that vault.

The gallons shifted in her pouch and they made her cringe: blood money.

As she walked to Madam Malkins Robes she stopped cold. Many eyes were staring at her; she forgot to put on her hood. Embarrassed and terrified Melody shoved her hood on her head as the whispers began. They engulfed her and became louder and louder until she swore they were shouting things in her ears. A hand grabbed Melody's wrist and pulled her into Madam Malkins Robes.

The shouting had stopped but the hand was still grasped around her arm.

"Let go!" Melody pulled her arm away from the boy who had taken it.

"Gee I was trying to do you a favor and get you out of there."

"I was doing fine."

"You were paralyzed."

Melody looked up in defiance of this new boy and saw what he looked like.

The boy's hair was a gingery color with sparkling green eyes. He was her age and about the same height. If she wasn't so mad she might even say he was cute.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Well, I did. Your welcome," he added.

"Thank you," she hissed through clenched teeth.

An awkward silence passed between them before he held out his hand.

"My names Ennis. What's yours?"

Melody cautiously took his hand and shook it.

"Melody,"

"Do you need new robes?"

"Yeah, my first year,"

"Me too. But I got to go so will I see you on the train?"

"Sure, I'll save you a seat."

"Thanks, I'll see you soon Melody!" Ennis shouted as he ran out the door.

"Bye." She whispered long after he left.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The next two days were filled with frantic packing and arguing of who got the owl this term. This meant that Melody enjoyed peaceful long hours alone for she was all packed. She spent most of her time in the backyard reading, thinking about Ennis, and trying not to think about where she was going. On the last night, Melody looked through her bag and made sure everything was in place. She undid a black handkerchief that was nestled inside her clothes. A purple choker with a diamond on it, a Foe glass ball, and a ring with serpents on it was inside the handkerchief. Melody remembered Narcissa giving it to her.

"It will hide all dark objects inside it." She quoted before taking out her wand.

No, her mother's wand. This wand was not hers. It obeyed a dead woman who was better left forgotten.

"I hope I can make some use of you. I don't have enough money to get a new one," Melody told the wand angrily before stuffing it back in her bag along with the handkerchief filled with her treasures.

The next morning they apparated into King's Cross and shoved the six children into the platform. They gave a good pat on the shoulder to the older ones and sent the rest on their way before the train left.

The older brothers and sisters went off to their friend's compartment. But before Melody could get very far Veronica tightly grabbed her wrist and whispered: "Behave Little Bella."

Veronica left her to dig up the emotions she was holding back.

Melody searched for a compartment with the ginger as the hopelessness crushed her. Her tears begin brimming despite her efforts to hold them back. Melody found an empty compartment and closed the door.

After a couple of minutes, she regained her composure and waited for the train to start moving.

"Excuse me but is this compartment taken?"

Melody saw a blond girl at the compartments entrance and shook her head.

"No, you can sit there."

"Thank you."

They sat in silence and Melody decided it was her turn to break the ice.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Iris."

"I like your name. My names Melody."

"Cool,"

Again an awkward silence braced the room.

"Do know anything about Hogwarts?"

"Nope, my mom thought it was best if I discovered everything by myself. I'm a half-blood. Do you know anything?"

Melody tried to remember what her cousins told her.

"I believe you get sorted into one of four different houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The headmistress is Minerva McGonagall. There's a Whomping Willow on the school grounds and something about house elves..."

"What's a house Elf?" Iris inquired scooting closer to Melody.

"A house elf is a little servant that is inherited by pureblood families. They are very sweet and love to do chores." Melody looked back fondly on her own house elf Seppy who played with her when she was a baby.

"I wish I could see one."

"Maybe one day."

"What house do you think you're going in?"

"Me? Eh, I don't know. But I think you'd be in Ravenclaw."

"Really?! What does that mean?"

"It's the clever house."

"Thanks, Melody, I think you would be in a Gryffindor!"

"Why?"

"It sounds like a really cool house. Is it not?"

"Well, Gryffindor is the brave house. I'm not very brave."

"I bet you are."

Melody looked up in surprise at the smiling girl as she looked out the window to the countryside.

"I bet you'll be the bravest Gryffindor ever." She continued still looking dreamily out the window.

"No, you're thinking of Harry Potter. He's pretty brave."

"Who?"

"Harry Potter," A male voice answered at the compartment door.

It was Ennis; his unmistakable green eyes sparkled as he flashed a smile at the two young girls.

"Ennis! I didn't see you but I saved a compartment."

"Thank you, Melody, and who are you?"

"Iris Bodehimes. Please to meet you."

"Likewise, Iris. So why are we talking about Harry Potter?"

Melody blushed furiously but thankfully Iris answered him.

"Melody was trying to enlighten me on who he was."

"Oh, well that could take a while."

The trolley witch came by with food and Iris got three pumpkin pastries, three chocolate frogs, and a small assortment of candy.

"I've got all day," Iris cheerfully said as she passed around the sweets.

Ennis told the tale about the first war, the boy who lived, and the second war. It was a glossed over history, so Ennis didn't discuss the individual death eaters for which Melody was grateful. After the story, they taught all they knew about Hogwarts, magical creatures, and chocolate frogs to Iris. In return, they learned a few things about the Muggle world.

Melody laughed at both of their stories. She hadn't laughed in a while, it was nice.

Soon they had to change into their school robes.

The fear of Hogwarts and the sorting had finally caught up to her. When the train slowed to a shuddering stop Melody began to shake uncontrollably.

"Hey, are you ok?" Iris asked concerned

Melody breathed in and nodded her head even though she felt like throwing up. Iris held Melody's still trembling hands and helped her stand up and walk out to the platform.

"First years this way! Come on, first years this way!" A gruff but not unfriendly voice called out to the littles. The rest of the school left for the carriages. Many of them were eyeing the Thestrals that pulled the carriages.

"Alright, each of you gets into groups a three. One boat per group." The giant instructed them. Melody, Iris, and Ennis all got into a boat and gasped when they saw the castle.

The castle was beautiful. Restored to its former glory after the war the flames burned even brighter and the moon shone down a silvery pathway.

Melody looked up at the great hall and smiled. Maybe this place could become home after all.

The first years climbed the stone steps to the great hall with excited whispers floating around. Melody still felt like throwing up but Iris's comforting hand pulling her along eased the feeling. At the top of the stairs a stern looking woman with brown eyes, silver hair, and a long red robe looked over the first years.

"I am Professor Threnody and head of Gryffindor house. Before you go and join your classmates you will be sorted into your houses. There is a Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family, good grades and kind acts will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. Please wait out here until I call for you."

Melody held her hand to her mouth, the comforting presence of Iris's hand worn out. She sunk to the floor and tried to cover her head with her hood even more.

"Melody what's wrong?" Iris began rubbing her back and called over Ennis.

"I can't go out there. I just can't." Melody choked back sobs and she felt dizzy.

"Melody! What's wrong Iris?" Ennis asked.

"She doesn't want to go out there."

"Melody, it's ok. It will only last a minute then you can disappear into the crowd. You can forget it ever happened but you can't give up now!"

"We'll be here after and we'll still remain friends, no matter what house," Melody looked up to Iris's confident grin and picked herself up.

"Ok, your right. I can't give up now."

Her little break down had gone almost unnoticed amongst the other children but for extra measure, she pulled her hood over all her strands of hair. Leaving just one out to play with.

Professor Threnody opened the doors. Silence came from the first years.

"We are ready for you."

Melody took a deep breath and walked into the Great Hall.

It was beautiful, from the enchanted ceiling to the stone floors. The polished wood tables gleamed with silver and gold plates and at the end, the sorting hat stood ready on a wooden stool.

The first years crowded around a ten-foot circle that at the center stood the hat.

Professor Threnody pulled out a list of names and began reading them. There were many Gryffindor's, a few Hufflepuffs, one Slytherin, and two Ravenclaws. Then Iris's name was called.

"Iris Bodehimes,"

Iris gave a final squeeze to Melody's hand and walked over to the stool. The sorting hat was placed on her head, one second, two seconds...

"Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat announced to a relieved Iris and a welcoming Ravenclaw house.

After a few more names Ennis's was said.

"Ennis Golbrea,"

Ennis ran up and happily shoved the sorting hat on his head.

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat announced and Ennis jogged over before giving Melody a quick thumbs up.

Melody nodded still stiff from fear. Only a few more empty seats and only one in Gryffindor.

Maybe I'll be in Hufflepuff, she thought hopefully.

More names, more houses, but still an empty Gryffindor seat. Melody began chewing her fingers.

Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Slytherin, Ravenclaw but no Gryffindor.

One by one the students left to sit at their tables until only Melody and two boys remained.

She pulled the hood as far over her face as possible.

The last student got sorted.

Then it happened. The one thing she was dreading, terrified of it happened in front of the entire school. Her mouth went dry.

Professor Threnody cleared her throat,

"Bellatrix Lestrange,"

Gasps of horror swept through the houses, the dreaded whispers began, even a few of the professors stood up. Melody began to shake.

Professor Threnody quickly realized her mistake and sputtered, "Oh goodness, um, is there a Lestrange here?"

Almost against her will, Melody raised her shaking hand very slowly. The professor nodded curtly and stiffened as Melody walked to the stool.

It took for centuries to walk up to the stool. And she could feel the thousands of eyes burning into the back of her skull. The whispers swarmed around her like angry bees. She climbed up and faced the crowd with her head still berried in her hood.

"Ahem," Threnody coughed,

Melody looked up.

The hood, she mouthed before turning away.

Melody as if in a daze pulled off her hood and let her curly untamable black hair come out since leaving the manor. The whispers only grew louder and louder. Then the hat slid over her head and silenced the outside world.

 _Hmm, interesting. A Lestrange, oh my yes. Very soon, some would say too soon but I think you're ready._ The sorting hats sly voice purred in her ear.

 _Ready for what?_ She asked the hat.

 _Ready for what's coming, but I don't think Hufflepuff will suit you, my dear. No, far too much bravery and less loyalty. Ravenclaw wouldn't work your skills are not meant for cleverness but Slytherin..._

 _No, no not Slytherin._

 _By why not? You have an extended family in Slytherin. They will welcome you with open arms. Maybe..._

 _No, I am not my mother._

 _Very well. I see you have a quest. A quest to right wrongs and prove you are not her. Isn't that right?_

 _Yes,_

 _Well, then my dear I'm afraid it's_ , "Gryffindor!" The sorting hat announced to a silent hall.

The hat was taken off her head but before she could even take one step:

"Murderer!" A lone student yelled across the hall. And as if she had been waiting for it, Headmistress McGonagall burst out of her chair and shouted:

"Mr. Harthmore! I will see you in detention!"

Melody, still in her dazed state, covered her head even though there was no point and walked slowly to the Gryffindor table.

The only problem was that there was one seat left, and it was right next to Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

The only reason Harry Potter wanted to be at the front was so he could see the sorting for the final time. He wanted to experience going through Hogwarts like a normal person and with no surprise death tournaments, or Voldemorts to kill.

But of course, something would turn up.

The train ride over was blissful and Ron was talking about Quidditch, Hermione about their N. E. W. T.s exams. Of course, something had changed, Ron was now dating Hermione and Harry was dating Ginny but they kept the snogging to a minimum. But there were also the people that died and the people that lived. Harry hoped it was just going to be one long year of reflection.

But of course, something would happen to disrupt that.

After they got out of the cars Harry tried to find the closest carriage. He wanted to be at the very front and watch the next generation come in. Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all crammed into one of the first carriages. They talked about summer and laughed about Ron and Hermione but for a long while they sat in peaceful silence. Everyone was ready for a nice year of school and not war.

But of course, a little kid had to take that away from him.

Harry watched as a little first year hid behind her hood and he gave her sympathy remembering when he was scared of the sorting too. But when her name was said aloud, Harry remembered only Bellatrix and all the painful memories came flooding back in an instant. Sirius going beyond the veil, Hermione being tortured, Dobby dying. A bubbling anger was starting to overtake him. Only when Hermione put a hand on his shoulder did he come back to reality. But Harry looked up and only saw the face of Bellatrix sneering smiling-

No, she was crying. Just two tears that only people in the very front could see. As the hat slid over her eyes Harry heard the students' murmurs.

 _That's a Lestrange,_

 _The spitting image,_

 _Bet you anything Slytherin,_

 _And they call us blood traitors,_

 _Murderer,_

 _Voldemort's pet,_

 _Killed my sister,_

 _Killed my brother,_

 _Killer,_

Harry blocked them out. This isn't fair, he thought bitterly. She's not her mother, is she? Harry looked back to Neville who was white as a sheet. Everyone was waiting for the tolling bell. Ten seconds pass, twenty...

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat announced and was taken away from Melody's head. She looked dazed but she wasn't crying. The whole hall was silent only a few people clapped.

Then from the end of Gryffindor, a fifth year yelled out "Murderer!"

Harry was glad he was getting detention but a part of him knew that he would have said it too if he had not gone through the same sort of treatment.

But then he realized the error of his wish. There was only one seat left and Lestrange was slowly tripping over her feet to the spot. Harry moved over and looked straight ahead not wanting to make eye contact.

Apparently, neither did Lestrange, she plopped onto the bench and stared at her empty dish while pulling her hood more over her head. Harry felt bad. Really bad. He remembered his second year when everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin. But he had two really good friends in his house. She didn't even have one. So Harry sat there staring straight ahead and Lestrange sat there staring down as McGonagall gave them the start of term warnings. After that was over the feast began and Ron dove right into the meal, Hermione looked warily at Harry then began eating as well. Harry simply picked up a pretzel stick and nibbled on it slowly. Melody didn't eat at all.

She could still feel the eyes looking at her from across tables and through glances. She could still hear the word 'murderer' ringing in her head. And she still felt sick.

Harry could take her silence but he didn't want to ignore her, so to the best of his abilities he tried to start a conversation.

"Er, hi." He plainly stated but Melody looked up and gasped. Harry Potter of all people was trying to speak to her.

"H-hello," she cursed her nervous stammer.

"Not eating?"

"No, I-I'm not hung-gry."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Yes, you a-are. Y-you just-t feel weird with m-me here."

"How'd you know?"

"I'm the d-daughter of a d-death eat-ter. I get-t this-s a l-lot."

Awkward.

"So, Lestrange-Ow! Hermione!" Hermione had elbowed him in the ribs and was looking over at Melody.

"What my friend is _trying_ to say is what's your first name?"

"Oh, Melody."

"That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you," Melody blushed slightly; nobody had ever said her name was pretty before. But then she realized something very important.

"You're Hermione Granger! The founder of S. P. E. W. right?"

"Yes, but that was so long ago. I nearly forgot about it."

"Well, I took a page out of your book and tried to start an organization called E. L. F.

Elfish Liberty and Freedom. I believe that house elves should not be beaten or enslaved. They should at least have the freedom to make their own choices."

"Exactly!"

They both talked about house elves while Harry got up and sat next to Ron.

"I think you've been replaced."

"Who would have thought, she's best friends with Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter."

A pause.

"Ron,"

"What?"

"I think I'm going to adopt her."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"You heard the whispers and you know as well as I that she isn't safe."

"With McGonagall as headmistress-"

"Even she can't be with her all the time,"

"But Harry you can't just rush in and be her guardian."

"I know but you heard Professor Threnody. Someone wrote down Bellatrix instead of Melody on purpose to humiliate her."

"You don't have enough proof,"

"Then I'll get some more."

"Why do you want to defend her in the first place?"

"Because...because I was in the same position as she and I can't stand to watch history repeat itself."

Another pause.

"Ok,"

"Really? You're going to help me?"

"'Course, you'd screw it up without me!"

"Thanks,"

"But what about classes? You can't go snooping around the first years,"

"I think I found a solution to that as well."

"House Elves."

"Yep."

"But Harry what if she doesn't want protection?"

"She won't know. Do you realize how humiliating it would be for her? She can't know."

"Harry..."

"Trust me on this. She loves house elves they will be happy to do it for her."

"Ok, we'll keep an eye on her through the Marauders map."

"Yes,"

"This still feels weird but if you think it will work..."

"Just for this year, after this, we'll be gone and she will be able to take care of herself."

"Right,"

Melody's elf conversation with Hermione morphed into talk about books, knitting, and magic. They tried to include Harry and Ron as well but Melody's stutter always came back when she tried to talk to them. And they were busy eating.

When the feast was over Melody left them for only a few moments to rejoin Ennis and Iris to them about what happened. But the prefects to their house dormitories were shoving them apart so they promised to talk tomorrow. Melody ran back over to Hermione and continued their conversation.

 _This is so cool_ , Melody thought as they walked up to Gryffindor tower. She didn't realize that Harry and Ron brought up the rear to discourage any pushing or tripping.

 _Who would have thought me, Melody Lestrange, would befriend Hermione fricken Granger! Or engage in talking with Harry fracking Potter! Or even get within three feet of Ron effing Weasley! This is amazing. Thank Salazar._ Melody praised her good luck and smiled in silence. She marveled at the common room in all its coziness and bid the golden trio good night.

Melody's bag was at the foot of her bed so she quickly changed into her nightgown. But before going to sleep, Melody looked out the window and admired the lake. She never felt more at home.


	4. Chapter 4

"So that's what I think we should do."

"No."

"Oh come on Hermione!"

The rest of the Gryffindors had gone to bed and it was just Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Harry had just finished explaining his brilliant plan.

"No, bring your concerns to McGonagall. She's probably already got people on it."

"But Hermione," he said with a little wine, "House elves."

"N. O. No, I'm ok with checking up on her, but twenty-four-hour surveillance is not necessary."

"But what if something bad happens?"

"But what if something embarrassing happens and the house elves tell us. We can't just walk it back; they will be literal in their jobs. Plus don't you think McGonagall hasn't thought this through?"

"What Harry needs is to make sure. What if we just pop down there and see what they're up to. No harm no foul." Ron tried to reason with her.

Hermione thought about it for a little then sighed in submission.

"Ok, fine. I wanted to check up on them anyway."

Harry grinned and grabbed his invisibility cloak.

They stumbled through the quiet halls until they reached the painting of the pear. Hermione tickled it and they slipped inside. A hundred house-elves greeted them all with huge tennis ball eyes and large bat ears.

"What do you require, sir?" One with blue eyes gazed up at Harry in adoration.

"We were wondering whether the headmistress has told you to keep a close watch on a girl."

"What girl are you referring to?"

"Melody Lestrange."

The house elves nervously looked around at the mention of a Lestrange but then a squeaky voice cut through the crowd.

"Melody! Melody is here?!"

A short female house elf with big green eyes and enormously floppy ears rushed to the trio.

She stood at knee length with her hands clasped together. Tears flooded her huge eyes.

"Sir, Madam. Do you say Melody Lestrange was here?"

"Yes, she's in the Gryffindor common room."

"Oh my! She never thought she would be in Gryffindor but Seppy told her that she would be perfect. She never listens to Seppy. Never ever." The house elf named Seppy added with a chuckle.

"You know her?" Hermione asked now intrigued.

"Oh, you mustn't know about that." Seppy looked horrified at what she had revealed, "No, no one must know anymore. You must leave immediately!"

Seppy pushed all three of them out with help of the other house elves.

"Hey! Wait! We just want to keep her safe!"

"Seppy understands but Harry Potter must not interfere. No one should!"

They pushed them out into the hall and chucked the invisibility cloak with them. The door closed and with that their answers.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as he picked himself up.

"Something's up. Seppy sounds like she was protecting some truth about Melody. But she sounded really close to her." Harry concluded.

"Oh come on! Every single year we do something mysterious and dangerous. Why can't we just enjoy our last year?"

"Because I'm a danger magnet."

"That was a rhetorical question, Harry."

"Aren't you interested?"

"Not enough to pry anymore. This is a personal thing for Melody let's just take a back seat on this one."

"But-"

"If more things start happening with Melody then yes, we can step in but for now let's just be her friend."

Ron and Harry exchanged guilty looks and nodded with Hermione. They snuck back to the common room, almost getting caught by Filch, and said their good nights.

Harry and Ron lay in their beds for a solid minute before Ron spoke.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did we do it?"

"Risk our lives in danger? Because we're used to it. It's familiar."

"That's messed up."

"I know."

Silence until Harry heard the steady snore of Ron. He sighed and rolled over and tried to fall asleep.

(I don't know how guys talk)

"Your mother wants to see you." Narcissa's cold, cool voice whispered into Melody's mind.

"Mama?" Melody looked up from the floor she was playing on to Narcissa's blank face.

"Come here, she brought you something."

Melody followed her obediently to the ground floor of Malfoy Manor. Her mother was smiling wickedly in the middle of the parlor.

"Hello, my little doll. Come to me."

She did.

"Mama, I missed you. Aunt Cissy said you got something for me?"

"Yes I did my little doll," Bellatrix stroked her head stiffly but Melody craved the touch. With a flick of her wand, Bellatrix vaporized a covering for the dead body at the end of the parlor. Melody stood perfectly still, her face impassive and her eyes locked with the body.

"My little doll, come, I'm going to show you how to make an Inferi."


End file.
